The Hidden Story
by DarkNinetales55
Summary: This is a story years before and after Naruto becomes a ninja. It will have a long sequel. Has some humor. Rated T for mild blood. What if Naruto had a sister he never knew about. But that sister is different than everyone else. She is kept a secret and only 7 people know she exists. Sounds like your average story. Or so you think. What if your sister you never knew about is a...
1. The Beginning

**Authors Note: This story is in the world of Naruto with a little bit of Princess Mononoke, dragon ball Z, spirited away, I use the moves from pokemon and several other shows that I don't need to tell you about for a long time so I'll just focus on the story for now.**

**The Hidden Story**

It was a cold rainy night. Another night where I went home starving. I hadn't eaten in 3 days. My home wasn't even a real home. I lived in an old abandoned manor with a leaky roof that was practically falling apart. Some people think it is just an old building about to collapse. Others think it is haunted or inhabited by a terrible man-eating monster. I guess that's easy to think that. 4 years ago a nine-tailed fox terrorized the Village Hidden in the Leaves. Many were killed but the village was saved and most of its people by the 4th Hokage. He sealed away the nine-tales in a small child that was only 9 months old; after he sealed it away he died from using all of his chakra. It was the worst day of my life. I was changed into a monster, a miniature version of the nine-tales. The only differences were my ears and eyes. My ears were like a fox and I didn't have those black rings of fur beside my eyes or on my ears. I still had those eyes like a human but they were red like the nine-tales. My fur was the exact same color as the nine-tales. My parents are dead and I have no other family members. I was told years ago that after they saw what I had become they killed themselves. I thought that they had died during the battle with the nine-tales. I was devastated when he, the 3rd Hokage told me what my parents did. I was also told that they tried to kill me and even abandoned me. The only thing I have left of them is a black bandana I keep tied around my neck, an old baby blanket with 9 of my favorite animals stitched into them in a great big, beautiful forest and some old songs I remember my mother singing to me every night. I can never remember what they actually looked like. You probably think it's pathetic to keep something to remind me about how my parents hated me so much that they abandoned me. But I got them before I changed, before they hated me. It helped me remember how much my parents used to love me. It made me feel safer. I was hunted by an organization called the foundation. I was always able to outrun them a trap them. I was a great ninja. I never hurt anyone. Sure I stole but I left whatever money I could or a repaid them later and nobody ever saw me. I learned to stay hidden. I was actually told by someone years ago but I never knew who. I thought it was my mom. I can still here her voice clearly telling me to stay hidden and be safe or her singing those songs to calm me when I was scared. I was just about to turn onto the overgrown path outside the village to head to my home/hideaway when I heard someone yell "nine-tales". All those stupid foundation guys would call me nine-tales. They are the same five every day. Everyone does when they see me but I have told them my names thousands of times. I turned around and see shuriken coming towards me. I use my claws to deflect them and they land in the ground right next to me. I am able to use many different kinds of jutsu that people can't usually use at my age I am able to summon items using a scroll I keep hidden. I use my summoning skills to summon some thin but amazingly strong string called chakra string. It is almost invisible. I use my superfast speed to run around them and tie them up. Just before I was about to make my usual getaway I hear one of them yell "nine-tales". I started running towards the edge of the woods to make a fake trail for them to follow. I wasn't scared of them anymore. I just laughed at them as they tried to break free. I turned around for a few seconds with a big smile and yelled "I am not a nine-tales I am Kayla Uzumaki. Remember that name because one day everyone will respect and acknowledge me and won't treat me like a monster." Then I ran home leaving them behind, muttering something about demons, names, and there leader Danzo. Danzo is trying to kill me every day. He is the one who keeps sending assassins to kill me every day. When I got home I realized that I forgot to steal their dinners and go to sleep starving. I wrap myself in my special blanket to try and attempt to sleep. My stomach kept growling and keeping me awake but I eventually fall into a pleasant sleep where I dreamed about a boy with cobalt blue eyes being followed by a cerulean blue dragon with black markings like fire near the dragons dark blue eyes.

**Promise the other chapters will be better. Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. The Day That Changed Everything

**I know it's been a while since I updated so I will try to update often. The story doesn't have much action like I said it would in the first chapter. You will have to wait for a chapter or 3 but I promise it will get better. I want to explain Kayla's past so you can understand her better. It will be much more interesting. I promise I will try to update as fast as I can. I was having writers block and then I lost the flash drive I kept it on. I have the whole story in my head but it's harder to put it onto paper. Please review I would like to hear your opinions. I will be more careful and try to update more. Enjoy **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto.**

I was walking down a path to go find breakfast. I am still confused over that strange dream I had. I had never seen anyone like that near or in the village. I guess it's just because I'm hungry but still. He looked he was about 5 or 6. The dragon was amazing. It had blue scales that shined like sapphires and those strange black fire markings. It had long sharp teeth and razor sharp claws. The thing that was strange about my dream was because it felt like I've seen him before. He had a sword on his back and a coat that looked like it was made out of the scales of that dragon, but it was a lighter blue. I couldn't see the sword, but I was able to see the sheath. It had gold across it and the gold was shaped like the dragon I saw in my dream. It must have been made by a master blacksmith. I always liked swords. I would go into the village sometimes to look at them in the window. I always had to hide or transform into a dog though. But it was worth it. Even though I don't like being called the nine tales, it's still my favorite animal. It sounds like a powerful and mighty demon. I guess it was just a random dream but it was still strange. I was thinking about what to find for breakfast when I heard a noise behind a nearby bush. I quickly hid and watched. It was a furry little rabbit. I could hunt that for breakfast. I start to slowly creep closer to the rabbit. Within a second my instincts take over. I am quiet. I am a predator. I finally get close enough to the rabbit and I pounce. I trapped the rabbit underneath my paws. In one swift movement I use my fangs to snap its neck. I have natural animal instincts. I don't know why but it all comes naturally. I never had to learn how to hunt. My instincts tell me when dangers near. I can hear and smell things no human or animal can. I feel more at home in the wild than in a building. I like the forest best. I guess it's because I not only look like the nine tales but I also have instincts like a fox. My instincts are different from just a fox's natural instincts. I have wolf, lion, tiger, cheetah and many other natural predator instincts and abilities. I've noticed these for a while. The instinct to hunt and fish is strong. I just know when prey or danger is near and react. I tear into my prey and start to eat. It's not much but it'll do until I can find more food. Afterwards, I ate that whole rabbit but I'm still starving. If that foundation group is around today then I can just steal there lunch's. There actually really pathetic. They aren't good at ninjutsu, they can barely use genjutsu and they are only good with tiajutsu. Even with their tiajutsu they could never hit me so I'm always safe. But that day something would change. I was just coming back from my secret paradise. It was already dark and sometimes it's even dangerous for me to be out in the dark. There is always a chance that someone might attack me. I ran to the old manor as fast as I could but it was too late. Someone was waiting in the shadows, hidden from the moonlight. I stopped and listened. Someone was there, I could smell them. I growled and was ready to fight but no one came out. I learned to never lower my guard not even for a second. I had my claws extended and I bared my fangs. I waited for any sign of movement. Then on my right I heard something move and attacked. Now this plan might have worked if I had intended to hurt anybody. I'm not too big either. I'm only the size of a small dog right now so this plan doesn't always work to well but it was all I could think of. There might be traps around here so I had to be careful. I jumped into the bush and tried to scare it away. But I only ended up being held down by a dark gray wolf. I expected it to be a human. I was surprised to see a wolf this close to the village and scared when I realized it was far more dangerous than a human. But I refused to show my fear. It growled and bared its fangs. I shrunk back a bit. Its fangs were huge and its claws were bigger than mine. Humans were never a real problem but this big wolf was. I growled back and so did it. His growl was a lot more threatening though. I got out of its grip and ran to a tree, away from it. It stepped closer. It seemed confident in its own power. I extended my claws ready for an attack. I could see it better now that the sun was starting to come up. That would be my advantage. As the sun peeked through the trees it covered the wolf in a ray of sunlight. When the wolf noticed this it ran in the other direction. I could have sworn that when it turned to run there was a spiked collar around its neck. As the sun continued to come up I heard the wind gently blowing. But the wind seemed to speak. It said a single word: Marrok.


	3. Another Encounter

**Hello! I have had new ideas for my story so I will try to update more. I am having trouble with school but I will try. I would like it if you could review my stories. I would like to know what you think. Thank You for reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

It had been three days since the encounter with that wolf. I still can't forget what happened. I had so many questions. Why was a wolf so close to the village? Why did it run away? Why does it have a collar on it? But one question still bothers me. It was strange, just after the wolf had left I heard the wind speaking and it said one word: Marrok. What does that mean? It wasn't anything I had heard before. It couldn't have had any meaning because it was unique. After my encounter with the wolf the foundation had left me alone. That wolf could have been from the foundation. But if it was, why didn't it kill me? It left when the sun had come up. It could have been trying to avoid the sun. Maybe it didn't want to be seen. My thoughts were suddenly interrupted by my growling stomach. Since there was no foundation currently chasing me I couldn't steal there lunch's. I was so deep in concentration that I forgot what time it was or where I am. It was already dark and but the moon was half full so it wasn't too bad. I was thinking in my secret paradise so no one would interrupt me. My paradise is surrounded by thick white fog that's a mile from where I sleep. But it's deep into the woods and far enough from the village so no one notices it. I found it by accident when a tree branch broke and I ran into it. On the other side it looks like a whole other world. Theirs an apple tree sitting a few feet away from a pond. It's surrounded by forests and if you venture deeper into them there are area's like rocky canyons to fields of flowers. There are even orchards full of fruit trees. The pond is where I usually go. It changes depending on the season or on the night of the full moon. During the spring and summer there are plenty of apples and the grass is always green and the pond is clear. When it's autumn the leaves turn red, brown, and yellow. When its winter like now, snow starts to fall and the trees leaves fall and scatter into the wind while the ground is covered in a pure white blanket of snow. When it's winter the trees stop producing fruit. So it's much harder to fill my stomach during winter. I started to walk back before it got any darker. It was hard because of the snow. The snow was half as tall as me. I exit the familiar white fog that surrounds my paradise. I thought it would be easier to get home after I got out of the fog but the snow was just as high here as it was there. "Perfect" I mutter. I didn't like being out here in such deep snow when it was dark. Running threw deep snow is hard enough. Running threw it in the dark was a disaster waiting to happen. I climbed up a tree and decided to that jumping to the branches would be easier. It wasn't. After I'm halfway home I ran into a tree I fell into a pile of snow. 'O.K. maybe not my best idea.' Suddenly I hear a low growl. I slowly poke my head out of the snow and see two wolves. I recognized the dark gray one. But there was a pure black wolf that was taller than the first. It had a long scar down its back. It had dark amber eyes. It let out a loud, powerful howl. Next to it was its kill. A huge buck had its throat torn out by giant fangs. As the black wolf finished its howl, I stepped back and a twig snapped. The wolves started to come closer, curious to what had made that sound. I could've escaped by running into the nearby bush if my stomach hadn't growled again. I ran but was cut off from the bushes by the gray wolf. Once again I hear the wind whisper and I finally knew what it meant. No one moved, no one growled, everything was perfectly still and silent. I was tired and hungry. The world around me was fading to black. Before I collapse I whispered the wolf's name: Marrok. He seemed surprised, and as the two wolves came closer. I blacked out.


	4. The Wolves

**Woohoo! Schools almost out. Sorry about the late updating. I'm slow but I update. Will continue and will soon be posting a new story called Kitsune's Fire. I hope you will continue to read my stories. Please review and thank you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Darkness. That's all I see. I hear voices but there faint. I try to remember what happened but everything's blurred and fuzzy.

'Is this what death is like, an eternal darkness? No it can't be there's… warmth?'

I tried to open my eyes but the light hurts and my head starts pounding.

'At least I'm not dead'

The voices slowly become clearer. Soon I can understand them.

"She saw you. Why didn't you tell me?" One voice said. It was a rough, but strong voice. It sounded like a man.

I heard a series of growls and snarls but they also seemed to form words. "I didn't think it would matter. She was starving and the sun was coming up so I had to leave. I thought she would be dead by noon. But bringing her here and letting her live. I don't like the idea of leaving her to die. It would be cruel but have you ever seen anything like her?" The voice was hoarse and deep.

The man paused before saying, "No, I haven't. But she was dying. She was going to fight us despite the odds. She isn't aware of her powers though."

"It would have been it easier to kill her. What if she's with the humans? What if she's as evil as him? Then what? Think Coal!" The growling was getting louder.

'What are they talking about? What humans and what powers? Who is 'him'? My head suddenly feels like it's going to split in two, and who's Coal?

I struggle to open my eyes and see a small fire in the corner of the house. I was wrapped in thick blankets and being held by someone.

"Coal look, she's awake."

I turn my head and see the dark gray wolf watching me. Then the memories of what happened come flooding back all at once. Then I knew I needed to get way. The next thing I know I landed on the other side of the room with a loud 'thud'. I get up and see the wolf and a sitting man beside him. I don't know how I got over here but it's away from them. The place looks like a forge. I think the man is called a blacksmith. He looks like her would be. He is tall and his muscles and scars prove that he is used to hard labor. He was wearing a black T-shirt and pants and wears a Midnight black vest with a black bandana around his neck. He has a hood pulled over his head so I can't see his face. But I can see the wolf carved into the black hilt on the sword on his back.

The wolf took a step closer, bared its fangs and growled, "What are you? How did you know my name?" I was shocked. I could understand him. I didn't know how to answer any of his questions. I stayed silent and that angered him.

"Fine, don't talk." Then the wolf tried to pick me up. I growled at him. But when I growled they started to form words. "How am I supposed to know?!"

The wolf was surprised and jumped back. "Coal, did you hear that?" I don't know what I just did but apparently it wasn't good.

The one that was dressed in all black was laughing. "Well Marrok, looks like we found a fighter. I guess you lost."

"Quiet Coal! I was just surprised that she could speak that language. Nothing more." The dark gray wolf turned its attention back to me and picked me up by the scruff of my neck.

I growled "Hey let me go! Put me down!" I struggled but not for long before he dropped me onto the floor.

"Marrok be nice. She doesn't seem to like us."

Me and the wolf let out a sarcastic and simultaneous "Really". Then we stared at each other in annoyance.

"Looks like you made a new friend. You two _are_ a lot alike." The one called Coal laughed at how similar he thought we were.

Of course we only proved his theory when we both said "Never!" at the exact same time and growling in frustration afterwards.

I had enough and started asking questions. Just to annoy the dark grey wolf called Marrok I spoke in human language. "Where did that other wolf go? Why is this one talking? How did I get here? And what powers and who's this other guy you two keep talking about? And who are you?" I ran out of breath before I could ask any more questions. I was so confused and my head started spinning again.

The man called Coal put his hood down and I could finally see him. He looked like he was in his mid-twenties. He had black hair and a slash scar on his right cheek from claw marks. "Okay calm down. You should eat first then we'll answer all your questions."

He gave me a bowl full of stew with chunks of deer meat in it. I was so hungry I didn't even care about getting answers anymore. Soon I ate the whole pot.

Coal takes a deep breath then says, "Let's start with one question at a time. First the black wolf you saw was me. Marrok is a special wolf but he is speaking in wolf language. To anyone else it would sound like growls and snarls. I don't know why you can understand him though. We brought you here after you collapsed from hunger, after a small argument with Marrok of course. We'll leave the other two questions for later. I'm Coal and this is Marrok. I am wondering how you knew his name though."

I was still stuck on his first answer that I didn't hear his question. I only had more questions and I couldn't keep myself from asking "Did you say you were the black wolf?" I think I'm going crazy when I see Coal turn into the black wolf I saw. It looked exactly the same, scars and all. 'Okay time to think of an escape route' before I can say anything Marrok picks me up and puts me on a table.

"No you don't. You're staying right here. Don't even think about running off." The gray wolf looks at me like he _expects_ me to listen.

'Hm I could either stay up here being watched by the gray wolf or take my chances running away. I don't like any of those choices. This just got interesting.' I smiled knowing how fun this could be.

"Coal, I don't like that mischievous smile she has. I don't know what she's planning but its kinda freaking me out." Apparently Marrok isn't as scary as I first thought.

'I'll go for the third choice.' One minute I'm up on the table with Marrok between me and Coal and the next minute I'm beside Coal.

'How did I do that? Oh well I'll just roll with it.' Seeing Marrok so confused is actually very funny. He was looking at every inch on top or under the table. It was very entertaining. I whistled to get his attention and the dumbfounded look on his face was priceless. Soon me and the black wolf Coal are laughing so hard it hurts.

Soon the laughter dies down. "What! I just wanted to know where she went! Besides how'd she do that! Who are you?"

I'm finally able to breathe again so I guess I could answer his questions and then confuse him again later. "I have no idea how I did that but it was pretty cool. My name is Kayla, Kayla Uzumaki and if you _expect_ me to stay put up there like I'm told then you are sadly mistaken."

Coal starts laughing, partly because of my answer and partly because of the annoyed look Marrok has.

He's finally able to talk again and says, "Well Kayla, you have special powers but you don't seem to know what you are. Marrok is a wolf demon. He's different than me."

What he says next is something I never would have expected to hear.

It starts with:

I'm a Kitsune demon,

And ends with:

And you are to.


End file.
